


he was like an alien

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Character Death, Español | Spanish, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iwaizumi is an alien AU, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, angst without happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Oikawa Tooru tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro. Su futuro.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	he was like an alien

—Y, ¿sabes? —Oikawa voltea, la luz de la luna llena se refleja sobre su bonito rostro, y le da un brillo bastante particular a su ondulado cabello castaño—, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida… —y algo en su mirada se rompe, Iwaizumi no sabe distinguir qué es realmente (si es su siempre inquebrantable, y maldito orgullo que le impide aceptar las verdades, o si es esa seguridad en sí mismo que envidia tantas veces y le saca de quicio más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar), pero Hajime puede sentir también como algo dentro de él, algo que creyó olvidado hace muchos años, se quiebra en miles de pedazos, dejando solo polvo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta Iwaizumi, no está seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa interrogante, pero debe saber cuánto tiempo podrá disfrutar de esos días que le hacen olvidar lo _qué es realmente,_ y que le recuerdan que hay razones por las cuales aferrarse a una vida.

—Un año, tal vez año y medio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Hajime de nuevo—, digo… no estás enfermo de nada, eres de las personas más saludables que conozco, y las últimas veces que has estado en el hospital es para tratar tus lesiones…

—Tengo poderes, Iwa-chan —Oikawa sonríe, es una sonrisa sincera y rota a la vez—, yo puedo ver el futuro.

Después de esa noche en las que los dos pasaron incontables horas observando las estrellas, su relación cambió tanto que Iwaizumi ya no era capaz de recordar si alguna vez, en todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, habían actuado de tal forma entre los dos.

(Porque Oikawa iba a morir, y Hajime no se había preparado mentalmente para perderlo).

**.**

**.**

Un largo suspiro sale de sus labios, y Hajime siente que los recuerdos de toda su vida invaden rápidamente su cabeza, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un mareo que le obliga a sostenerse contra la pared del pequeño departamento que comparte con _ese_ idiota de cabello negro y horrible peinado al que conoce de más tiempo del que realmente le gustaría admitir.

Las imágenes se reproducen en su cabeza, pasando desde aquellos tiempos en los que su forma era diferente a la actual, cuando todavía tenía la piel de un tono entre verde y gris, y la textura de esta era un poco más rugosa, las manos más grandes y los brazos más largos, y de su cabeza un par de cuernos apenas visibles se alzaban para guiarle en su camino. Por aquel entonces Hajime todavía vivía en su planeta natal, a miles y miles de años luz de la Tierra, y ostentaba el título de Comandante de la Primera Unidad de Defensa, y había vivido un aproximado de tres veces la esperanza de vida de los seres humanos en la Tierra, Kuroo era su segundo al mando, y su planeta mantenía una relativa paz con sus vecinos.

Todo cambió cuando invasores de otro sector llegaron a destruir todo lo que conocía, los animales, la flora, la avanzada tecnología, la gente… El olor a quemado y muerte todavía sigue presente en su mente, y le hace sentir terriblemente enfermo cuando sus fosas nasales (ahora con una forma más estética) recuerdan ese aroma tan desagradable que lo obliga a encerrarse en el baño para vaciar su estómago.

Ese día todos los que lograron llegar al puerto fueron enviados a otros planetas, la Reina había ordenado que todos debían partir por su seguridad, y pasar desapercibidos sin importar en dónde fueran a caer. Afortunadamente, los de su especie son capaces de cambiar su forma para adaptarse a los diferentes planetas y pasar completamente desapercibidos.

Fue después de ese suceso, después de la caída de aquel lugar que le había visto nacer y crecer que su vida cambio por completo, cuando la cápsula en la que fue enviado cayó en un pequeño pueblo de una enorme isla de un planeta lleno de agua dentro de la Vía Láctea.

Fue entonces cuando lo conoció.

Primero le vio de lejos, tenía que asegurarse que todos los habitantes más evolucionados de ese planeta fueran totalmente iguales, no quería verse raro en una nueva civilización para asegurar su supervivencia.

Le pareció alguien curioso, no solo por su apariencia tan diferente a la propia, sino que _ese_ chico despedía un aura un tanto extraña, pero agradable.

_«Tal vez fue un error querer acercarme a él…»._

—No hay forma de que pudieras saber que ese chico morirá —la molesta voz rasposa de Kuroo le parece demasiado molesta, sobre todo porque está diciendo la verdad, una que no quiere admitir, no hasta que Oikawa muera de verdad—, no te hagas tantos líos, ¿quieres? —el más alto pasa su mano derecha por detrás de su nuca, y rasca de manera insistente esa parte de su cuerpo con cierto nerviosismo—. Lo que quiero decir es que no podemos hacer nada por Tooru.

Hajime es consciente de que no puede hacer nada para salvar la vida de Oikawa. No tiene permitido interferir en la vida de otro ser vivo si no es algo necesario para sobrevivir.

Pero…

Es tan frustrante saber que Oikawa Tooru, ese chico de sonrisas brillantes y obsesionado con la aliens y el espacio, vaya a morir demasiado pronto.

 _«Tengo poderes, Iwa-chan»_ , las palabras siguen rebotando en su cabeza, repitiéndose infinitamente.

—Ya lo sé… —responde Iwaizumi de mala gana—, es solo que… no quiero que Oikawa muera tan joven…

Tetsurō le entiende. Sabe que no hay nada peor que ver morir a un ser querido, pero ellos no pueden hacer nada para salvar la vida de alguien por más que lo deseen.

Es imposible ir contra las leyes de la naturaleza, y si alguien debe morir para mantener el equilibrio, deben dejar que suceda.

—Lo entiendo, y... yo tampoco quiero que Tooru muera siendo tan joven, pero… —Kuroo guarda silencio, dejando la frase a medias.

.

.

_«Tengo poderes, Iwa-chan. Yo puedo ver el futuro»._

Aquella frase se repite de manera interminable. Hay algo en esas palabras que no termina de entender, como si no tuvieran un significado real.

Hajime está harto, desesperado.

No entiende absolutamente nada, y solo se dedica a comerse la cabeza al pensar en significados que no está seguro de que existan realmente.

Es solo que…

Con Oikawa Tooru ni se sabe qué rayos pasa por su cabeza, y eso le frustra.

Demasiado, a decir verdad.

.

En todos los años que lleva de conocer a Oikawa, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo bonito que es su cabello castaño, o en lo largas y tupidas que son sus pestañas hasta ese preciso momento.

Tener a Tooru tan cerca, poder ver a detalle lo pequeña que es su nariz, o lo profundos que son sus ojos color chocolate le paralizan todos los sentidos.

Oikawa Tooru es uno de los seres más hermosos que ha visto en toda su vida, pero hay algo que le duele siempre que lo mira.

No sabe si es esa sensación de que son dos especies diferentes, o la amplia diferencia de edad que hay entre ambos —ha vivido tres veces el promedio de vida de un ser humano, y eso le aterra en gran parte—, o el hecho de que hay un deje de tristeza que parece crecer con el tiempo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Kuroo le ha dicho que no le dé tantas vueltas al asunto. Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y odia un poco a Tetsurō por no entender en su totalidad que es una tarea casi imposible para él.

Sin embargo, sigue pensando demasiado sobre la situación. Es algo natural para alguien como él que quiere resolver todo, aunque una parte de su persona sepa que es imposible.

Pero…

Y después de recordarlo, se regaña mentalmente.

_«Los seres humanos no tienen la habilidad de ver el futuro»._

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

Es imposible que Tooru sepa que va a morir en tan poco tiempo porque, claramente, no tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro por más que lo desee —como cualquier otro ser humano—.

.

Pero Oikawa tiene poderes que cualquier otro ser humano no tiene como tal.

Su sonrisa, la sincera, tiene la habilidad de iluminar todo a su alrededor; es capaz de reponerse rápidamente de cualquier decepción sin hacerse tanto lío; tiene la capacidad de lograr que un grupo de desconocidos le tengan la confianza absoluta cuando se trata del vóley. No sería raro que en verdad pueda ver el futuro como tantas veces lo ha dicho.

Hajime no sabe qué pensar o qué creer. Su cabeza es un manojo de ideas risibles que no quiere compartir con absolutamente nadie por miedo a que se rían de él; pero no ha dejado de lado su insistencia en querer salvar la vida de alguien que se ha vuelto cercano con el paso de los años.

Kuroo le ha dicho en tantas ocasiones que no deben de intervenir con el destino de una persona que ha vivido toda su vida imaginando que allá afuera, en el vasto universo, hay una cantidad innombrable de seres vivos.

Oikawa es solo un niño que no sabe la verdad sobre el universo. Tooru solo fantasea con conocer un alíen —cuando él mismo es mucho más extraterrestre de lo que aparenta—, con observar las estrellas bajo el oscuro cielo en invierno, con salir de su planeta natal y explorar ese universo que no es nada amigable y solo espera a la oportunidad perfecta para destruirlo todo a su paso.

Iwaizumi se atormenta con los recuerdos de la vida que tenía antes de llegar a la Tierra. Con el olor a muerte, los alaridos de dolor, la destrucción dejada a su paso...la pérdida de un hogar que a la fecha sigue extrañando tanto (o más) que en el momento en el que la Reina ordenó que todos debían huir a otros lugares.

No quiere que Oikawa tenga que sufrir lo mismo que él, como tampoco quiere verlo morir tan joven y lleno de sueño y anhelos que quedarán olvidados en algún momento.

Oikawa es un niño que no sabe nada. E Iwaizumi no es más que un excomandante escondido en un lejano planeta al que tuvo que adaptarse y buscar la forma de no llamar la atención.

A Hajime le duele saber que ha vivido muchos más años que cualquier otra persona a pesar de que ahora vive bajo la imagen de un adulto joven.

.

.

Los días pasan, uno tras otro sin gran cambio.

Oikawa sigue siendo como una brillante estrella, atrayendo a todos con su encanto innato.

Pero todo cambia un día, sin previo aviso.

Hajime se da cuenta de inmediato, cuando nota que Tooru está más pálido de lo normal y su brillo se apaga de manera alarmante; algo no está bien y puede sentirlo en sus entrañas.

Algo extraño se remueve en su pecho cuando nota que Oikawa empieza a apagarse como si fuera una estrella a punto de morir.

El nudo en la garganta le impide hablar, la sensación de miedo no se quita y los recuerdos de antes de vivir como un ser humano en la Tierra se arremolinan en su cabeza provocando un insoportable dolor.

Las lágrimas no tardan en caer.

—Iwa-chan… —Oikawa sonríe débilmente ante la imagen de un Iwaizumi llorando—… está bien. Todo estará bien…

Pero Hajime se niega a aceptar esas palabras, como si fueran una muy mala mentira.

No está bien.

Todo esto no está bien.

No recuerda cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Oikawa le dijo que iba a morir, en ese momento es incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea Oikawa Tooru y su brillante luz apagándose de a poco, frente a sus ojos.

Tal y como las estrellas lo hacen cuando termina su vida.

Oikawa siempre fue como una brillante estrella, y Hajime es consciente de eso desde el primer momento en el que lo conoció. Cuando se inventó una vida como ser humano, cuando aprendió a vivir como una persona normal y no como un alíen que vio morir su hogar en cuestión de horas.

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer en ese momento. Kuroo se lo dejó muy claro, simplemente no pueden evitar que el destino siga su rumbo.

Es solo que…

Duele.

Duele ver como alguien a quién aprendió a querer, se apaga frente a sus ojos.

.

Ni Oikawa o Iwaizumi saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Hajime entró al departamento y le vio ahí, pálido y gris. Moribundo.

Tal vez han pasado un par de horas, o puede que solo hayan sido algunos minutos. Ninguno lo sabe, y es algo que no quieren saber.

Oikawa sonríe, con dolor y tristeza. Hajime llora dolorosamente.

El efecto de los medicamentos que ha tomado para provocar una sobredosis empezó incluso antes de que Iwaizumi llegará, así que no hay nada que puedan hacer más que esperar a que su sistema empiece a fallar.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el cuerpo de Tooru pierda la poca vida que le quedaba.

A final de cuentas, Oikawa Tooru tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro. Su propio futuro.


End file.
